Futuro
by Darkmatter Black
Summary: "Para todos hay un futuro, solamente hay que creerlo". GaleRim [Gale/Prim]. (Regalo para jacque-kari, para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león)


_**N/A: ¡Hola gente!**_

 _ **Aquí les tengo una nueva historia, especialmente dedicada a**_ **jacque-kari** _ **como parte del intercambio de Navidad del foro "El diente de León"**_

 _ **Estoy bastante segura de que no hay mucho shipping de Gale y Prim (y si lo hay, no lo he leído) así que disculpa jacque-kari si me ha quedado algo OC. Prometo darte otra historia tan pronto tenga tiempo libre :D**_

 _ **Sin más, ¡Disfruten!.**_

 _ **NOTA: Después de la narración "**_ **14 años después" _es POV de Prim, para que no se confundan._**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Abrí todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa, tratando de eliminar el asqueroso olor de Snow que he había impregnado hasta en mis poros. Me di un furioso baño, tallando mi cuerpo constantemente hasta dejarlo rojo, casi con locura, al punto de arrancarme la piel.

Escucho a Sae entrar nuevamente a la casa, cumpliendo con su rutina de todos los días. Incluso ahora sigo preguntándome si lo hace por mera obligación o porque quiere hacerlo. De cualquier forma, nunca le digo nada, y ella se limita a alimentarme, manteniendo ese pacto como un secreto.

Bajo las escaleras totalmente vestida y arreglada, con el cabello sin nudos. Me costó al menos media hora lograr eso. Una vez abajo, lanzo al fuego la ropa que tenía puesta. Sae solo me mira, mientras deja en la mesa un plato de huevos revueltos. Después del exorcismo que hice, me apetece un buen desayuno.

Mientras devoro los huevos, le pregunto:

\- ¿A dónde fue Gale? -

-Distrito 2. Obtuvo un lujoso trabajo ahí. Lo veo de vez en cuando en televisión- Contesta, quizá temiendo por mi reacción, dado que su tono de voz fue bastante más bajo de lo normal, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad mientras dejaba un vaso de jugo natural cerca de mi plato.

Dentro de mí, trato de encontrar algún sentimiento negativo. Ira, dolor, rabia, frustración, pena. Pero no hay nada de eso. Incluso creo haber formado una mueca en mi cara, pues el rostro de Sae se mostró ligeramente sorprendido.

No hay nada negativo. Gale ha decidido irse, y no encuentro alguna razón para tenerle rencor por eso. Por el contrario, siento alivio. Sé que nada irá mal.

-Me desespera no tener a Prim cerca- Digo, tomando de golpe todo el jugo, totalmente sedienta.

-Ya tendrán tiempo de sobra para convivir. Todos trabajan duro para tener el hospital listo-

Cuando las cosas se habían calmado y me habían juzgado por el asesinato de Coin, mamá y Prim propusieron construir hospitales en todos los distritos. Fue bastante curiosa la forma en que me declararon "enferma mental que no puede separar las fantasías de la realidad", y dado que a nadie le molestaba del todo que Coin estuviese muerta, me declararon libre de toda culpa. A final de cuentas, su "gobierno" no era mejor que el de Snow, por lo cual "secretamente" se festejaba su muerte, la de ambos de hecho.

Entonces Prim y mamá habían decidido quedarse un tiempo en el distrito 4, que era el distrito con menor inclinación a tener sanadores anteriormente. Se había terminado de construir la primera mitad del hospital para cuando me juzgaron, así que ya deberían estar cerca de terminarlo, aunque por las llamadas emocionadas de Prim el tiempo de espera iba a alargarse un poco más, pues estaban entrenando a varios habitantes que deseaban con fervor apoyar a los heridos y enfermos.

Ansiaba por ir a verlas, pero en el 12 también hacían falta muchas reparaciones y era mejor que apoyara al menos con la alimentación de los habitantes que día a día trabajaban para darle una nueva vida, un nuevo propósito al distrito. Así que tomaba el arco de papá y me iba al bosque como en otros tiempos, aunque ahora la caza de animales no está prohibida, ni tampoco tenías que hacerlo porque era una obligación sino querías morir. Sin embargo, eran pocas las personas que tenían la habilidad de hacerlo, especialmente por el tema de la "ilegalidad". Extrañaría a Gale por esa parte; él y yo congeniábamos muy bien a la hora de cazar, nos entendíamos bien y trazábamos muy buenos caminos con trampas para lograr suficientes presas para los intercambios y pagos. Sin embargo, me las arreglaría bien sin él.

-Lo sé. Iré a cazar, gracias por el desayuno, Sae- Me despedí, dando un último trago al jugo.

Ella solo sonrío suavemente y se dedicó a desayunar. Mientras tanto, salí con el arco en mano, viendo como la gente martillaba, cargaba madera, pintaba, decoraba.

Todo parecía bien.

.

* * *

.

 **14 años después**

Era gracioso ver su larga trenza dorada adornando su espalda. Jamás cambiaría su peinado, y ahora usaba blusas ligeras que simulaban la cola de un patito, aunque no se levantaban como en antaño. Era nuestro chiste interno, ahora la llamábamos "Cisne". Y ciertamente lo era; sus ojos se habían formado con una madurez impresionante, su cabello se oscureció ligeramente, dándole a su rostro un tono más serio. Sin embargo, ella seguía teniendo el carácter amable y tierno de toda la vida, aunque su cuerpo no pareciera el mismo que en ese entonces. Su altura era ligeramente más alta que la mía, la forma de su cuerpo era _armoniosa._ No tenía otra forma de describirla, era simplemente perfecta. O la veía con ojos de hermana-madre, como siempre había hecho.

Eso se ponía peor dado que ahora iba a tener a mi primera hija. Aun me aterraba la sensación de sentir su pequeño e indefenso cuerpo moviéndose dentro de mí, pero al tener a Peeta, Prim y Haymitch cerca me tranquilizaban de una forma inmensa. Todos estábamos vivos, y no había nada a que temer, ya no más…

.

* * *

.

Katniss y yo habíamos decidido salir a dar un paseo. La queja en turno era que sus piernas dolían demasiado y estaban hinchadas, por lo que le propuse caminar un poco para relajarla. Lo cierto es que a Katniss aún le aterraba la idea de ser madre, y todos los cambios que su cuerpo estaba experimentando en ese momento eran totalmente nuevos y desconocidos para ella. No tanto así para mí, que básicamente he sido sanadora toda mi vida, así que entendía muy bien el mecanismo del embarazo y sus efectos colaterales. Mamá también trataba de ayudar en lo posible, pero ella era ahora la directora general de los hospitales "Willow", los cuales ayudamos a construir y posteriormente llenarlos de bien entrenados sanadores de todas las áreas. Al final, logramos obtener recursos desde lo que fue el Capitolio, por lo que los hospitales de todos los distritos estaban bien implementados con el equipo suficiente para las operaciones y procedimientos. A partir de ello la mortalidad había descendido considerablemente, por lo que la expectativa de vida había incluso aumentado.

Así que mi trabajo consistía básicamente en cuidar a Katniss y trabajar de medio tiempo en una pequeña clínica asentada en lo que en antaño fue la Villa de los Vencedores. Se utilizaba solamente para tratar heridas pequeñas o enfermedades cortas, por lo que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo libre.

Mientras tomaba la mano de Katniss y la dirigía cuidadosamente por una pequeña cuesta rumbo a la pradera, logré ver una cabellera bastante conocida, se podría decir que era "terriblemente conocida" para mí. Y es que, ¿Cómo no la iba a reconocer, si prácticamente la memoricé durante mis primeros años de vida? Sabía que lo más posible era que Katniss estallará al verlo, decidí distraerla de forma que no lo viera, pues ya de por sí está bastante estresada con el asunto del embarazo, como para todavía verlo a _él_.

Afortunadamente, y para mi buena suerte, Peeta había llegado de no sé dónde para unírsenos, por lo que deje todo en sus manos y los inste a que siguieran el paseo. Mientras esperaba a que se alejaran a una distancia prudente, pude sentir sus pasos acercándose poco a poco a mí. Era increíble la facilidad con la que mi mente rememoraba los tiempos pasados en que sus zapatos andaban por la madera vieja de nuestra antigua casa, de echo me volví a sentir como aquella pequeña Prim que solía sonreír a cualquier persona que pudiera encontrarse en su camino. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, y no pude evitar sentir una pizca de enojo al sentirlo acercarse, con cierta cautela.

-Hola… Eres Primrose Everdeen, ¿Verdad? - Escuchar su voz fue un cierto shock para mí. Lo cierto es que no esperaba que se acercara con tanta familiaridad. ¿Qué pasaría si no era yo? Aunque hay que admitir que, si bien la diversidad del distrito era mayor, con la combinación de tantos habitantes de todos los distritos, yo seguía siendo una persona inmutable. Mi cuerpo, si bien se había desarrollado, seguía teniendo la misma forma y mi cabello era un algodón en medio de un montón de cabelleras negras.

-Hola Gale. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y ahora apareces. ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí? - Sé que mi tono no es el indicado, y sé que yo no tengo derecho a hablarle así. Pero no puedo evitar recordar que dejo sola a mi hermana cuando más lo necesitaba, y no puedo olvidar que mientras Peeta estaba tratando de recuperar su cordura, él se dedicaba a idear planes de destrucción que incluía matar a gente inocente. El peor fue cuando estaban tramando hacer un bombardeo masivo con los paracaídas que solían usar en los juegos cuando le mandaban algo a un tributo. Afortunadamente, Katniss se enteró antes de que se les ocurriera llevarlo a cabo, y casi los mata ahí mismo.

-Lo lamento… Obtuve un buen empleo y… - Comenzó a hablar, pero logré escuchar las voces de Katniss y Peeta acercándose poco a poco, por lo que lo detuve y tomé su mano. Sentí una leve corriente al sentir su piel, pero debí ignorarla para llevarlo lejos de ahí.

-Vayamos a la clínica, tengo una oficina ahí. No quiero que Katniss te vea, está embarazada y ya está bastante estresada como para agregarte a la ecuación – Logré vislumbrar una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro de Gale, pero no podía detenerme a pensar en ello. Debía alejarlo cuanto antes de Katniss.

Afortunadamente, el camino a la clínica era corto, por lo que en menos de diez minutos ya estábamos ahí. Salude a algunas personas que estaban en su turno. Solamente estaban al pendiente de que todo se mantuviera en orden y estar alerta a algún accidente, aunque afortunadamente cada día era menos necesario.

Invite a Gale a sentarse frente a mí, en mi pequeña oficina. En el escritorio tenía mi placa representativa "Primrose Everdeen. Médico General"

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vas a volver definitivamente? – Por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de saber esas cosas. Me dije a mi misma que se debía a que me preocupaba por Katniss y el estado de mi sobrina, pero un presentimiento me decía que se debía a algo más. Sin embargo, decidí callarlo y esperar la respuesta de Gale.

-Bueno, estamos estrechando los lazos del comercio marítimo con todos los distritos. Si bien siempre traemos buenos cargamentos, pensamos que es mejor que cada distrito comience la crianza de animales marinos para evitar viajes tan largos y costosos para nosotros. Así que los más experimentados en cuanto a la crianza y desarrollo de vida marítima hemos decidido enviar un embajador a cada distrito con la propuesta. Si la gente la acepta, entonces cada uno de nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a enseñarles a criar a los pescados, mariscos y derivados, para así reducir la perdida de alimentos que enviamos, pues muchas veces estos no duran lo suficiente y se pudren, lo que nos causa una pérdida monetaria algo fuerte – Escucharlo hablar así me daba escalofríos, se veía tan profesional y maduro, a diferencia del chiquillo que deseaba una guerra, y al final lo único que saco de todo eso fue su instinto de sangre y venganza. Ahora parecía que había madurado y asentado sus pensamientos, lo cual me alegraba en cierta forma.

\- ¿Y porque has venido tú? – La pregunta era obviamente estúpida, pero no quería tener ninguna duda antes de actuar.

-Creí que era obvio, pero debido a que fui un habitante de este distrito, me es un poco más sencillo tratar de convencer a la gente. Al final nos beneficia a todos el trato que proponemos, ¿no te parece? – Su mirada era intensa, pero no descubrí maldad en ella.

-Supongo que especialmente a ti, si tu objetivo es Katniss – Su mirada se abrió ligeramente, sorprendido. Era hora de conocer la verdad.

-Mi objetivo no es Katniss… - Respondió, sintiéndose herido… O al menos eso creo, no puedo estar segura.

-Supongo que no te conviene, si has desaparecido por todos estos años – Ni yo misma entendía que sacaba con hacer estas preguntas. Si los habitantes deciden que es un buen negocio, él se quedará pese a todo y todos.

-Sé que fui irrespetuoso en ese sentido, me fui sin decir adiós, o alguna palabra del todo. Y conozco a Katniss, o al menos a la Katniss que yo conocí, y sé que me partiría la cara si viniera después de tanto tiempo, como si nada hubiese pasado – Bien, la verdad es que me está tomando por completa sorpresa todo esto. Ahora la que se siente una total inmadura soy yo.

-La verdad es que Katniss ha cambiado. Desde los Juegos ya lo había hecho, aunque no de forma positiva. Aún hay noches en las que despierta gritando mi nombre, y hay veces en las que Peeta aún se aferra a la silla como si de ello dependiera su vida. Sin embargo, ambos han sido su apoyo mutuo durante todos estos años, y eso es otro cambio que quizá no esperabas ver – Supuse que la mejor forma de mantenernos todos tranquilos es sabiendo todos los detalles y la verdad, para evitar posibles conflictos futuros. Katniss aún tiene miedo del bebé que viene, aún le da miedo pensar que en su futuro pueda haber destrucción y muerte, y debo ayudarla con todo lo que pueda.

-Supongo que ella y Peeta han estrechado lazos. No sería raro, ambos pasaron por el mismo infierno y salieron vivos de ello – Al menos me doy cuenta de que ya no lo llama "panadero". Podemos considerar eso como un punto a su favor.

-Ellos viven juntos. No se han casado porque ninguno de los dos quiere creer en una religión, pero básicamente son marido y mujer desde hace años. Además, ella ahora está embarazada de su primera hija, según los ultrasonidos – Ahora si puedo asegurar que la cara de Gale es la representación de la sorpresa. Sus ojos se han abierto de forma impresionante en tan solo un segundo, y su boca se ha abierto imperceptiblemente.

-Vaya… Supongo que le ha costado tomar esa decisión… - He notado que su voz ha bajado un poco el tono. Sabía que uno de sus objetivos primordiales era mi hermana.

-Bastante, le tomo 15 años, si bien recuerdo. Tiene miedo, obviamente; no ha dejado de ser Katniss, y como te dije, aún viven los fantasmas en ella. Pero se encuentra bien, Peeta la ayuda como siempre ha hecho, y son felices juntos –

-Me alegro por ella… -En su mirada se nota la derrota, pero a la vez la resignación.

-No creo que haya problema con que vayas a verla, aunque a decir verdad no estoy segura de que es lo que piensa de ti. No hemos hablado de ti hace años, al menos no lo ha hecho conmigo, y eso es mi culpa. Me he pasado diez años de ida y vuelta por todos los distritos, como supongo has de saber-

-Claro que lo sé, tú y tu madre son las fundadoras de todos los hospitales que ahora tenemos, y te agradezco por ello- Siento como el calor inunda mis mejillas, y rezo para que mi sonrojo no sea tan evidente a los ojos de Gale, quien esboza una ligera sonrisa. Aparentemente, mi rezo no ha servido de nada.

-Bueno… Pues eso… Recién hace 5 años que he vuelto, y no eres un tema que me guste abordar con ella… La guerra sacó lo peor de ti- Gale agacha su mirada, causándome algo de remordimiento por lo que acabo de decir.

-Lo sé, y no hay día en que no deje de pensar en toda la gente que herimos… Si bien eran Capitolinos, con el tiempo fui entendiendo que muchos de ellos estaban en contra del maltrato del que eran parte los distritos, y eso me hizo sentir como basura. Juzgue al Capitolio entero por un mínimo centenar a quienes "emocionaban" los Juegos… No pasa un solo minuto en que no me arrepienta por ello, ni por la última edición de los Juegos del Hambre… Recuerdo que estaba emocionado cuando vi morir uno a uno a esos niños… Me había convertido en lo que tanto odiaba, y me odié inmensamente por eso. Hice una tregua conmigo mismo, y me desintoxiqué de todos esos sentimientos. Pero aún tengo miedo de la reacción de Katniss, no quiero afectarla ni dañarla, solo quisiera hablar con ella – La verdad es que yo misma era un cúmulo de sentimientos en este momento. No sabía si repudiar a Gale o comprenderlo por su arrepentimiento. Al final me dije a mi misma que yo no era quien para juzgarlo, así que decidí apoyarlo en medida de lo posible.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que al menos yo no he vuelto a tocar el tema con ella. Como te dije antes, ella y Peeta se apoyan mutuamente, así que creo que al menos Peeta será un poco más imparcial al respecto.

-Gracias Prim, juro que no desaprovecharé alguna oportunidad que tenga de poder hablar con Katniss- Gale ahora se notaba más emocionado, lo que provocó en mí una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno, por ahora yo iré a hablar con Katniss y ver su reacción cuando le diga que estás aquí. Después te informaré, ¿Te parece? – Se notaba más renovado, lo que me hacía pensar que, si Katniss no lo quería ver, trabajaría para ablandarla un poco y que accediera.

-Me gusta la idea. Si quieres puedo irte a visitar, supongo que vivirás en la misma casa-

-No, ahora Katniss y Peeta viven en una casa cercana a la antigua Villa de los Vencedores. Yo vivo cerca de esta clínica, para poder estar lo más cerca posible en caso de que ocurra algún accidente o emergencia- Le escribí la dirección en una hoja para que fuera más fácil para él encontrar mi hogar.

-Gracias de nuevo, Prim. Espero poder visitarte muy pronto. Ahora voy a la plática de los consejeros del distrito, para presentar el plan que te comente. Me dio mucho gusto verte tan madura como siempre lo has sido – Me dijo mientras se levantaba y me estrechaba entre sus brazos. Pude sentir que mi piel se erizaba al contacto, pero decidí dejar eso de lado.

Mientras lo veía irse, los recuerdos de aquel Gale tan joven e inexperto iban desapareciendo. Después de todo, todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y pedir perdón. El problema ahora sería Katniss…

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Dónde estabas metida, Prim? Volvimos por ti cuando nos dimos cuenta que no nos seguías y desapareciste por completo – Era gracioso ver como Katniss trataba de acercarse a mí con un andar de… Pues, de pato.

-Tranquilízate, estoy bien. Me encontré con alguien y como tú estabas bien acompañada, decidí que podían ir solos, ¿o me equivoco? – Dije con una sonrisita medio burlona.

-Eso no justifica que nos hayas dejado botados sin avisar – Katniss se sentó en la mecedora que Peeta y yo le habíamos comprado para descasar a gusto.

-Lo lamento, ¿bien? Ahora, olvida eso porque quiero hablar contigo de algo… Bueno, alguien – La verdad es que me había pasado todo el rato tratando de buscar la forma más delicada para abordar el tema de Gale.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿De quién hablas? –

\- ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que puede ser que Gale vuelva al distrito? – Las sutilezas no son el fuerte de Katniss, así que decidí ser lo más directa posible, sin causarle un paro cardiaco.

\- ¿Gale va a volver? La verdad es que lo encuentro algo descarado, teniendo en cuenta que tomo la primera oportunidad para irse, así que no veo para que quisiera volver. Pero a final de cuentas es su vida, no puedo intervenir en sus decisiones – La verdad es que no me esperaba esa respuesta.

-Bueno… Creo que ya te imaginaras que lo pregunto porque va a pasar. Y también te lo digo porque quiere hablar contigo, si es que tú se lo permites –

-Hmmmm… Bueno, supongo que nada pierdo con escucharlo – Creo que ya era justo que todos maduráramos a estas alturas, así que le sonreí.

-Perfecto, me alegra escuchar eso. Le diré que pase a cenar con ustedes, ¿te agrada la idea? –

-Si a Peeta no le molesta, supongo que estará bien –

-Bien, entonces le daré el aviso en cuanto logre dar con él –

\- ¿Y cómo es que se va a quedar? ¿Con que motivo? –

-Según lo que me ha contado, el distrito cuatro quiere que en los demás distritos se inicie la crianza de animales marinos para evitar pérdidas millonarias, o algo así –

-Vaya, pues me parece bien. Últimamente quiero comer mucho pescado – Río un poco antes de contestar.

-Entonces creo que será mejor de que convenzas al distrito de que acepten su propuesta- Le digo mientras comienzo a caminar rumbo a mi hogar.

\- ¡Ya veremos! –

.

* * *

.

Han pasado dos meses desde que Gale logro instalarse nuevamente en el distrito doce. Todos aceptaron de buena gana su propuesta, pues al final les beneficiaba en grandes proporciones.

Junto con el trato, vinieron un montón de gente del cuatro, con el propósito de quedarse a ayudar a sus nuevos vecinos con la crianza, de forma que con eso se estrecharan aún más los lazos, además de permitirnos un poco más de sus conocimientos.

Entre ellos llegó Marcus, un chico de cabellos dorados como los míos, poseedor de unos ojos excepcionalmente brillantes y un alma muy limpia. Desde el momento que nos conocimos, congeniamos de excelente manera, pues su manera de dirigirse a los demás siempre era honesta, nunca se guardaba nada. Si bien a veces era un problema, a mí me encantaba que siempre dijera lo que pensaba. Congeniamos de inmediato, y de echo salimos un par de veces, solo como amigos. Hoy teníamos pensado ir a ver una película, así que me arreglo de forma armoniosa. Como ha estado haciendo calor, elijo un conjunto claro con una blusa de esas que Katniss dice que simula mi cola de patito. Además, me pongo un pantalón blanco y un par de sandalias frescas, para no morir de calor. Por cierto, que a Katniss no le agrada mucho Marcus, dice que es "demasiado infantil y apenas lo conozco". El papel de madre le pinta muy bien a Katniss, no sé de qué tanto se preocupa, si a mí me tiene bien vigilada; no quiero pensar lo que le espera a mi futura sobrina. Escucho el timbre, y asumo que es Marcus. Corro a la puerta, y lo saludo.

-Hola Prim, te vez preciosa como siempre – Sentencia Marcus mientras me entrega una rosa blanca. No son mis favoritas, pero lo paso por alto porque me ha encantado el detalle.

-Gracias Marcus, tú te ves elegante y apuesto a la vez. Quisiera saber cómo lo logras. Te aseguro que incluso con pijama te ves bien – De inmediato siento un sonrojo brutal recorriendo mis mejillas, mientras Marcus suelta una carcajada.

-Oh Prim, ¿Es que acaso me imaginas en pijama? ¿No será que me imaginas sin ella? – me dice, acercándose a mí de una forma que no me gustó del todo.

-B-basta Marcus… Por favor solo vayamos al cine – Me aleje un par de pasos, que él acorto en una zancada.

-Vamos Prim, relájate. Sabes que quieres esto, lo has querido desde el inicio – Siento sus brazos estrechando mi cintura con rudeza, con lo que el sonrojo de vergüenza pasa a ser uno de enojo. Trato de liberarme, pero los años de ejercicio físico en el cuatro le dan a Marcus una ventaja.

-Suéltame Marcus, no me gusta esto – Le digo, en un tono suplicante. Siento que el miedo inunda cada célula de mi cuerpo, y eso no me gusta. Creí que Marcus era de confiar, creí que él me respetaría.

-Anda Prim, dame lo quiero y te daré lo que has estado pidiendo durante estos dos meses – Me dice, tratando de besarme, a lo que yo giro mi rostro para evitarlo.

\- ¡Basta Marcus! ¡No quiero! – Y en ese instante sentí el ardor recorrer mi mejilla, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el fuerte contacto de su mano con la piel de mi cara. Un par de lágrimas de dolor nublaron mis ojos. Nunca en mi vida me habían golpeado así.

\- ¡Pues te tendrás que aguantar, porque yo sí quiero! – Sentía que me comenzaba a levantar, y una parte de mi estaba aceptando que eso era todo; que hasta ahí había llegado mi inocencia, y que hasta ahí había quedado mi confianza en Marcus. ¿Por qué me hacía esto, si siempre había sido tan atento? ¿Por qué me mintió?

No tuve mucho más tiempo para pensar, porque de un momento a otro caí al suelo, y escuché golpes y gritos. Sentí un par de brazos acunándome, y por un segundo estúpidamente que era Marcus. Sin embargo, reconocí la esencia de Peeta al momento, por lo me tranquilicé y dejé que me ayudara.

Mientras tanto, enzarzados en una pelea, se encontraban Marcus y Gale, aunque para mala suerte de Marcus, Gale tenía más experiencia y fuerza, por lo que fue sometido en poco tiempo, siendo escoltado por un par de guardias hasta la oficina de seguridad del distrito. Me corazón parecía caballo galopante, me dolía mucho la mejilla.

-Prim, ¿Te duele mucho? – Me preguntaba Peeta, ayudándome a levantar.

-Si Peeta, gracias… Por un momento pensé lo peor… Confiaba tanto en Marcus… - Dije, comenzando a llorar. Yo no era tan sentimental, y estoy segura de que a Peeta también le sorprendió verme así.

-Lo sé, engaño a todos. Gale me comento que habían detectado irregularidades con el pago de los instructores del cuatro, y comenzó a investigar. Entonces descubrió que Marcus robaba parte del dinero de todos los instructores, porque era el contador de Gale, y sé que confiaba mucho en él precisamente porque siempre se mostraba muy "sincero", pero era un mentiroso innato. Me crucé con él mientras venía hacia acá, totalmente enojado. Me explico a grandes rasgos la situación y fue entonces cuando los vimos. Él fue hacia ustedes corriendo lo más rápido que pudo; intente alcanzarlos, pero ya sabes – Me dijo, palmeando su prótesis. En algún momento Peeta me había hecho entrar a mi casa, sentándome en la salita de estar y había ido por una bolsa con hielos, la cual me acercó a mi lastimada mejilla. Solté un quejido por la molestia, pero mantuve ahí la bolsa para prevenir algún moretón.

-Muchas gracias Peet, no sé qué hubiese hecho si ustedes no llegaban – Aun estaba sorprendida por la capacidad de mentira de Marcus. Siempre se veía tan sincero, sonriente, ayudando a todos. Ahora me doy cuenta de que es una fachada, una gran máscara para obtener lo que quiere.

Peeta y yo escuchamos el timbre, por lo que él se tomó la molestia de abrir la puerta, dejando entrar a Gale, que tenía el labio partido.

\- ¡Gale! ¡Hay que curar ese labio ahora mismo! – dije mientras me levantaba con prisa. Sin embargo, Gale me sentó de vuelta.

-Tranquila Prim, tú eres más importante ahora – Me respondió, tomando mis manos. Nuevamente, como en otras ocasiones, sentí una descarga al sentir el contacto de nuestras pieles.

-Iré por tu kit de emergencia, Prim. Así no te levantarás e igual podrás curar a Gale – Aseguro Peeta, dirigiéndose al baño del primer piso, donde tenía una maleta con un montón de instrumentos de curación, así como aguas y alcoholes.

-Gracias Gale, no tengo vida para agradecer que me hayas salvado de ese mentiroso – Sentí que Gale removía la bolsa de hielo con cuidado, acariciando con ternura mi mejilla. - Gale… ¿Qué haces? – Pregunte con nerviosismo, pero él no decía nada.

De un momento a otro sentí que me atraía a su cuerpo, uniendo suavemente nuestros labios. Pude percibir el olor de su colonia, sus labios carnosos moviéndose con experiencia sobre mis castos e inocentes labios. Todas las descargas que pude haber sentido con nuestros roces no se comparaban a lo que sentía en este momento. Era como tocar el cielo y regresar a la tierra, era increíble. Poco a poco traté de mover mis labios, imitando los movimientos de Gale; no quería sentirme como una niña sin conocimientos. Gale me estrecho un poco más, acariciando mi cuello con una de sus manos. Entonces mi cuerpo estallo en llamas, y dejé de ser yo misma. Me deje llevar por sus suaves caricias y sus besos llenos de sentimientos. Era la primera vez que me besaban, y creo que no pudo ser mejor mi primer beso.

Entonces escuchamos los exagerados pasos de Peeta, y nos separamos con rapidez, fingiendo normalidad. Gale volvió a detener la bolsa de hielo en mi mejilla, y me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes Prim – Me dijo Peeta, dejando el maletín en mis piernas, sonriendo confidentemente – Yo debo irme, ya sabes que Katniss se desespera mucho estos días porque ya no puede dormir bien, aunque si tengo suerte, se ha quedado dormida; aunque lo dudo mucho, sabes que a nuestra pequeña solo la puedo tranquilizar yo. Cuídala bien Gale – Peeta nos sonrió a ambos y salió de la casa, dejándonos solos nuevamente.

Esta vez fui yo la que salto a los brazos de Gale capturando sus labios. Mis besos aún se sentían torpes, pero a Gale parecía no importarle. En algún momento Gale trató de alejarse para darme un poco de espacio, pero yo me aferraba a él. Sentí miedo, desesperación. Pero no la misma que sentí cuando Marcus trataba de forzarme, era distinto.

-Gale, por favor… Sólo un poco más… Déjame soñar un poco más… - Le murmuraba en los labios, y pude sentir que ahora si definitivamente se alejaba de mí.

-Prim, tranquila… - Me trató de tranquilizar, pero lo volví a abrazar, pegándolo a mí.

-No Gale… No me dejes… Dame solo un poco… Una migaja… Finge que me quieres a mi… - No tenía caso ocultarlo más. Yo quería a Gale, lo necesitaba conmigo, pero él seguiría amando a Katniss hasta el final de su vida, era seguro.

-Pero Prim… Yo te quiero a ti – Me respondió, tomándome de los hombros y viéndome a los ojos. Pude percibir que era verdad, aunque sentí lo mismo con Marcus y me equivoqué.

-Pero viniste por Katniss… Querías verla a ella… - Dije, derramando un par de lágrimas. Ya no sabía ni que era lo que yo sentía.

-Pero siempre lo hice pensando en ti. Un día simplemente desperté y me dolía el corazón por no estar cerca de ti. Por favor Prim, cree en mí. Yo quiero estar contigo, te quiero a ti – Mi mente se aclaraba cada vez más, sintiendo más dudas.

-Pero Gale, ¿Cómo paso eso tan repentinamente? Además, eres mayor que yo. Aunque no lo quieras pensar, tienes 6 años más que yo – No sé porque de pronto la incredulidad nublaba mi juicio.

-Prim, la edad no me importa en lo más mínimo. Todos sabemos que tú siempre has estado un paso adelante de tu propia edad. Podemos tener 10 años de diferencia y aun así serías más sabia que yo. No dejes que eso sea un obstáculo, yo sé que tú también sientes algo por mí, lo acabamos de comprobar – Me dijo, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá. La herida en su labio volvió a sangrar (la había olvidado por completo) por lo que prepare un algodón con yodo para curarlo. Mientras hacía eso, él me observaba y explicaba. – Prim, no fue tan solo "de repente". Llevaba un tiempo pensando en ustedes, en Katniss, tu madre y tú. Imagine a Katniss con Peeta, y sentí alegría por mis pensamientos; imaginé a tu madre en el hospital, sanando a quien lo necesitara y eso también me alivio. Y te imaginaba a ti con alguien tomándote de la mano, besándote, amándote y me dolía el alma. Una vez te imaginé embarazada de algún chico anónimo que te hacía feliz y me sentí morir. Pensé que solo eran excusas para volver, que todo eran tonterías mías, pero el día que te vi en la entrada de la pradera, tan hermosa y radiante, supe que mi corazón era tuyo y de nadie más. Cuando empezaste a salir con Marcus, deseé morir, pues él había venido aquí por orden mía; sentía que yo te había entregado a sus brazos. Y cuando hoy vi que te había tratado de forzar, quise matarlo con mis propias manos. De hecho, si los guardias no me hubiesen detenido, seguramente lo habría hecho -

-Oh Gale, no deberías convertirte en un criminal por mi culpa. Y yo… No sé qué es lo que siento en realidad, es todo muy confuso para mí… ¿Podrías darme tiempo para pensar? – Termine de curar su herida y ponerle un parche pequeño en el labio.

Gale simplemente se levantó y abrió la puerta. Quise detenerlo, pero antes de irse, él simplemente dijo:

-Te esperare toda la vida si es necesario-

.

* * *

.

-Prim, ¿cómo sigues? Ya Peeta me ha dicho todos los detalles de la pelea de Gale con Marcus, y créeme que, si no estuviera embarazada, yo misma le arrancaba la piel – Me había decidido a visitar a Katniss, ya que a estas alturas del embarazo no podía caminar mucho. Me senté frente a ella, tomando el té que Peeta nos había dispuesto antes de desaparecer "misteriosamente".

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso estando embarazada? Mi sobrina será una psicópata – Dije medio en broma, aunque en realidad no me gustaba mucho eso de pensar en quitarle la piel a Marcus.

-Relájate, no le haría eso. Lo golpearía un poco y quizá rompería sus huesos, pero nada mas – Katniss río un poco, y eso me tranquilizó.

-Bueno, pero ya todo paso y lo juzgaran por sus malos actos. Todo estará bien –

-Sí, Peeta me conto que Gale le dio la golpiza que yo no pude darle y que Peeta te ayudo con la cachetada que te dio ese maldito. Además, me dijo que curaste a Gale, pero no me contó lo demás – Me dijo, mirándome como culpándome de algo.

\- ¿D-de que hablas? – Bien, ponerme nerviosa no era buena señal.

-Hablo de que sé que me oculta algo, y no me ha querido decir nada –

-Pues no sé qué te estará ocultando – Fingir seguridad tampoco es buena señal.

-Prim, sé que ustedes dos ocultan algo, además de que Gale se encuentra cauteloso estos días que ha venido a verme. ¿Qué ha pasado? – Bueno, creo que es mejor no mentir, no a Katniss.

-Bueno… Pues, lo curé, en efecto… Y también confeso que me ama… Y nos… Nos… Besamos – Contesté atropelladamente, esperando la reacción de mi hermana-madre.

-Vaya, con que eso fue. ¿Y tú sientes lo mismo por Gale? – Nuevamente me encontraba en la dimensión desconocida. Una dimensión muy desconocida.

-Katniss… ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? – Debía comprobar antes de seguir la plática.

-Obviamente te escuché. Estoy embarazada, no sorda. Ahora, Primrose Everdeen explícame que sientes por Gale –

-La verdad es que lo encuentro muy difícil de creer. Se supone que estaba profundamente enamorado de ti, ¿No? –

-La verdad es que ya no. Me lo dijo la primera vez que lo volví a ver hace dos meses – Confesó. Mi cara debía ser muy graciosa si Katniss sonrió de forma levemente burlona

\- ¿Te dijo eso? –

-Sí, y también me dijo que estaba seguro de que te ama a ti. Yo por supuesto quise golpearlo al inicio, pero después me explico sus razones y no tuve remedio más que dejarlo vivir, porque se bien que tú también sientes algo por él - ¿Es que acaso todos sabían lo que yo sentía, menos yo misma?

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –

-Oh Prim, eres mi hermana, casi mi hija. ¿Crees que estoy lo suficientemente insensibilizada para no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos? – Vaya, ahora resulta que la madura es Katniss.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Es que no creí que fuera tan obvio –

-No lo es. Solamente es que yo te conozco y notaba tu cambio cuando Gale estaba cerca. No es difícil sumar dos más dos y entender que tú al menos te sentías atraída por Gale, incluso amarlo sin darte cuenta o negarte el sentimiento, pues comenzaste a salir con el idiota de Marcus. Sin embargo, cuando anunciaste tu primera cita con él, Gale vino a verme, derrotado. Yo lo apoye y le dije que no se diera por vencido, y no me equivoque. Tú lo amas –

-Pero Katniss… Él es mayor que yo, por seis años… ¿No te molesta eso? –

-Primrose, ¿Acaso crees que soy una vieja que todo crítica? Si se aman, da igual si llevan hasta 20 años, el caso es que se aman y nadie debería dejar pasar eso por alto. Todos debemos tener el privilegio de amar y ser amados. Además, no hay nada a que temer, tenemos un futuro por delante sin temor a los juegos o a que nuestros hijos sufran. Yo ya lo entendí, ahora te toca entenderlo a ti – Por primera vez me sentía como la niña que todos decían que era. Sentía que aprendía algo nuevo, y entendía una nueva faceta de Katniss que hasta ahora me resultaba desconocida.

-Y después dices que no sabrás ser madre… Ya eres una excelente madre – Dije, abrazándola con cuidado, pero también con emoción.

-Dime eso cuando tenga que cambiar los pañales – Ambas reímos con fuerza.

.

* * *

.

Hoy es el día de mi boda con Gale, y no puedo ser más dichosa.

Mi vestido blanco se ajusta a cada curva de mi cuerpo, el peinado que me han hecho es armonioso y bello; el ramo de Primrose en mis manos es el complemento perfecto, siento que soy la novia más dichosa de toda la existencia.

Doy unos pasos cortos, acercándome al amor de mi vida con emoción. Peeta me lleva del brazo, dispuesto a entregarme como si fuera mi padre. Katniss, en primera fila con mi pequeña sobrina en brazos llora de felicidad.

Y al llegar al altar y Peeta entregando mi mano a Gale, digo:

-Hoy empieza nuestra vida. Hoy escribimos una nueva historia; y no tengo miedo de nada, porque sé que tenemos un largo futuro por delante. Te amo, Gale Hawthorne– Digo, aferrándome a su mano, mientras él sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Te amo, Primrose Everdeen, y lo haré hasta el final de mis días –

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Según yo iba a ser una historia "corta", y eso que siento que no me he explayado en la historia, pero sentí que debía hacer todo corto y centrado en la trama principal, y no dar mil giros argumentales. Además, soy buenísima describiendo escenas "M", ¡pero hoy no es el momento! Quizá en otra historia, en otra ocasión :P**_

 _ **¡Espero que te haya gustado, jacque!**_

 _ **Pienso escribir otra historia de las opciones que diste, como recompensa si es que este fic no te gusta.**_

 _ **Debo decir que me tomó tiempo decidir cual de tus opciones escribir, pues todas tenían un enfoque interesante, pero al final me decidí por la historia más "loca" jajaja. Agradece a tu hermana :D**_

 _ **¡Por ahora esto es todo, espero leerlos pronto!**_

 ** _¡Feliz Navidad (por adelantado) a todos!_**

 ** _Disfruten éstas fiestas con sus seres amados, aprovechen que aun disfrutan de su amor :3_**


End file.
